


Blood, hallucinations, sick love and other stuff Ryan hates to admit.

by martwybasen



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Young Veins
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Split, Pre-Split, Sad, Slow Burn
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martwybasen/pseuds/martwybasen
Summary: Nieodwzajemniona miłość nigdy nie brzmi zachęcająco, szczególnie kiedy w twoich płucach pojawiają się nieznośnie piękne kwiaty doprowadzając do powolnej śmierci.





	1. Chapter 1

Każdego dnia patrzył przez okno zastanawiając się ile czasu mu zostało. 

Zakochując się w kompletnie niedostępnej dla niego osobie mógł przewidzieć konsekwencje, chociaż wcześniej wydawało mu się to absolutnie absurdalne.  
Patrzenie przez okno stało się jego rutyną, przestał wychodzić z domu już dawno temu, interakcje z ludźmi ograniczał do minimum, przestał publikować jakiekolwiek posty w internecie.  
Oddychanie było niemiłosiernie bolesne, w szczególności kiedy zaczynał się dusić i płatki czerwonych róż opuszczały jego płuca, jednak nie zrobił z tym nic. Świadomość tego, że powinien porozmawiać z młodszym chłopakiem o swoich uczuciach nie opuszczała go nawet w nocy, od miesięcy dusił w sobie nieodwzajemnione uczucia tracąc rozum i możliwość normalnego życia. Godziny mijały boleśnie, jednak ten wciąż obserwował życie za oknem w pewnym momencie dostrzegając znajomy samochód na podjeździe i zbliżającą się do drzwi sylwetkę.  
Panika ogarnęła go w jednej chwili doprowadzając go do kolejnych duszności i niemalże omdlenia. W tym momencie przeklinał samego siebie za to, że uświadomił młodszego o miejscu zapasowych kluczy. Opadając bezsilnie na podłogę zdążył jedynie usłyszeć własne imię powtarzane setki razy nerwowym tonem i wielkie brązowe oczy świdrujące go prawie że na wylot. 

Wrócił.


	2. one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulubionym zajęciem Ryana jest wracanie do przeszłości.

Życie ze świadomością, że ktoś kogo znasz praktycznie od dziecka nie odwzajemnia twoich uczuć było dla Ryana z każdym dniem coraz trudniejsze. Swoimi scenicznymi gestami wielokrotnie próbował uświadomić młodszemu chłopakowi, że ich przyjaźń powoli zaczyna przechodzić na inny poziom jednak ten myśląc, że to wszystko było tworzone dla podekscytowanych fanów po prostu odgrywał swoją rolę nie zważając na inne okoliczności.  
Dlatego odszedł, Jon podążał za nim jak zagubiony piesek, obaj uznając, że argument o "chęci grania innej muzyki' będzie wystarczający dla Brendona i Spencera. Wyszedł z tour busa po raz ostatni będąc z nimi wszystkimi w jednym zespole i odetchnął mroźnym jesiennym powietrzem, to był ostateczny koniec i może zachował się jak egoista, może był głupi bo nie był w stanie przyznać się otwarcie do tego co czuje ale inaczej się nie dało. Brendon nie należał do najspokojniejszych osób i Ryan nie miał zamiaru rujnować resztek ich przyjaźni w ten sposób. Zakochując się w nim dostatecznie i wystarczająco już to wszystko zniszczył. Spoglądając ostatni raz na n  
busa z małą walizką w dłoni ruszył przed siebie. Nie miał pojęcia jak Brendon przyjął informację o jego odejściu, bo nawet tego nie był w stanie zrobić osobiście i nie chciał wiedzieć, to by był ostateczny gwóźdź do trumny jego uczuć. 

The Young Veins było pomysłem, który tlił się w głowie chłopaka od dawna i w końcu go zrealizował. Jon był szczęśliwy mogąc rozpocząć cały ten etap od nowa a Ryan pisząc kolejne piosenki myślał, że wreszcie się uwolnił.   
Po raz pierwszy poczuł wtedy palący ból w płucach i brak możliwości złapania oddechu. KIlka minut mocnego kaszlu doprowadziło do masywnego rozlewu krwi i kwiatów, które siedziały gdzieś w organiźmie chłopaka - zapewne miały połączenie z sercem, skoro każda myśl o Brendonie doprowadzała go do takiego stanu.   
Nie był w stanie uwolnić się mając ledwie osiemnaście lat i w wieku dwudziestu trzech wciąż nie pokonał chorobliwego uczucia.

 

Poderwał się ponownie czując miażdżący ból w klatce piersiowej i dostrzegł znajome, przerażone oczy i grymas strachu jakby permanentnie przyklejony do tych ust, na które spoglądał odkąd uświadomił sobie gdzie zawędrowały jego uczucia. Co on właściwie tutaj robił? Nie rozmawiali od tej felernej imprezy halloweenowej. Wolał go unikać niż pozwalać własnemu sercu pękać na widok radosnego bruneta, patrzącego z miłością na swoją od niedawna żonę. Oh, no tak.   
Nie spojrzał na niego nawet przez moment, sufit w tym momencie wydawał się ciekawszy od wracania do przeszłości.

\- Ry? - wyszeptał drżący głos i Ryan już wiedział, że zaraz się złamie. Takiej wizyty definitywnie się nie spodziewał, ale los jak zwykle z nim pogrywał. Atak był chwilowy, ale wrażenie, że trwał wieki nie opuszczało jego świadomości.   
Przeniósł wzrok na głównego bohatera jego marzeń, snów i ataków i mógłby przysiąc, że zauważył krew przy jego pełnych ustach. 

Tak jak kiedyś mógłby przyrzec, że tańczyli wolnego.


End file.
